Peace
by moonlightfall
Summary: Regina and Emma reached the end of their lives. Together they look back to what they achieved in their lives and can leave in peace with their family by their sides. It's a fluff story with death in it but in the end it still ends good. Give it a try:) Swan Queen.


**Warnings: Character death**

**It's a story with fluff and death. I hope you like it:)**

**And everything which is in this story is from my own experience. It's what we did with my grandma and well...**

Regina and Emma laid in bed. "It's time...",Regina breathed out and Emma looked over to her tiredly. "You remember our first kiss?",Emma asked her and Regina nodded. She felt how Emma pulled her thin body to her. "I remember it like it was yesterday.",Regina said and laid her head on her shoulder.

**_Flashback_**

_"You fucking bitch! I did nothing wrong this time and now you want to cut my visiting time with Henry completely?",Emma screamed and Regina growled. "You should be more responsible! You are nothing but an idiot and I won't leave my son in the hands of an idiot!",Regina snapped. "I can be responsible but who the hell can handle so much paperwork and bring a child to his therapy when said paperwork is needed at the same time! This is unfair!",Emma snapped and Regina nodded. "What do you think I am doing? I'm mayor for god's sake. I need to sign and write more reports than you AND have to handle a 10 year old kid alone. Because you were fooling around and didn't get through the paperwork in time my son was waiting an hour alone in front of his school...",Regina hissed and Emma looked down._

_"That's not that easy.",Emma muttered and Regina looked confused. "Why?",Regina asked and crossed her arms. "I'm not good at reading.",Emma mumbled quietly but obviously not quiet enough because Regina gasped. "W-why didn't you say anything?",Regina asked and Emma rubbed her arm. She was pretty uncomfortable and embarrassed. "Well... it would be just one more reason to quiet the time with Henry... and you could have used it to make fun of me... My son can read better than the town's sheriff, look who you voted as sheriff...",Emma muttered and Regina sighed. "I may be a bitch but I'm not THAT cruel...if you would have told me I would have given you more time.",Regina told her and Emma snorted._

_"Sure..." Regina shook her head and grabbed Emma's arm before she dragged her towards a building. "Where are we going?",Emma asked but Regina stayed silent. They entered the building and Regina dragged her towards a hall. There were sitting a few adults at a table. Everyone had a small book in front of them and one was reading it aloud. He stuttered and needed to read sentences again so he had it right. Emma watched them surprised. "These people can't read. Or they weren't able to but now they can. I founded it 4 years ago when Henry got into school. He had no problems reading but he kept asking me why Leroy would ask him to read him from his book although he was older. I found out that he couldn't read and didn't wanted him around Henry. You know the reasons.",Regina told her and Emma nodded._

_"And now the people who want to learn to read and write are here and are learning it." She led Emma back out of the building. "You aren't as heartless as I thought...",Emma muttered and Regina sighed. "I'm not that what I show. I just am a bitch because I want to protect my son..." "I know...I'm sorry..." "It's alright... we both didn't knew.",Regina told her and smiled softly. "How long do you think will you need today?" "Uhm... I don't know...",Emma rubbed her neck and Regina nodded slowly. "Just bring it by when you are finished.",she said and Emma smiled. "Thank you.",she said and hugged Regina tightly. The breath was knocked out of Regina. She patted Emma's back who directly weakened the grip. "Thanks...",Regina said and took a few deep breaths._

_They stepped apart. "But Monday is the last date until I need it.",Regina said and Emma nodded. "It'll be finished until then.",Emma said and Regina nodded. She left Emma with a quiet goodbye and walked to her office._

_She picked Henry up from school around 1pm. "I thought Emma would pick me up.",he said slightly disappointed. "No. She has to finish the reports but I was heading there anyway, come.",she answered and pulled him towards the station. He looked at her surprised but wrapped an arm around her waist. They arrived at the station. Henry bolted to Emma and tackled her almost in her chair. "Emma!",he said and hugged her tightly. Emma caught him but also smeared over the report with her pen. "Shi...",she stopped herself and hugged Henry back. "Hey, kid. What are you doing here?" "Mom said she needed to come here.",Henry said and pointed to Regina who watched them amused. She unwrapped her scarf from her neck and hung it up together with her jacket._

_"We'll be staying here for a while, Henry. Why don't you read or do something?",she asked and Henry nodded. He took his book and sat down on the couch. Regina pulled a second chair next to Emma's. "What are you doing?",Emma asked and Regina smiled. "Helping you. Did you already finish some reports?",Regina asked and Emma nodded. She got up and retrieved a file. She handed it to Regina who opened it and read it. A smile was on her face as she read. "It's good, Emma. A few spelling mistakes but they can be easily overlooked.",Regina told her but Emma shook her head. She took the file and reread it. Regina saw how Emma struggled. "Read it aloud.",Regina ordered and Emma paled a bit. "No...",she said and Regina sighed._

_"I won't make fun of you.",Regina said and Emma took a deep breath. She read a few sentences. She was slow but she almost made no mistakes and Emma smiled proudly. "I did it!",she exclaimed and Regina smiled. "You have a problem with concentrating. That's your biggest problem. But I think we can work on that.",Regina said and Emma nodded. Together they finished 13 more reports when they heard a quiet 'thud' from the couch. Henry had fallen asleep and the book had crashed on the ground. They chuckled and both peered to him. Regina was leaning incredible close to Emma. She lost her balance and flew onto Emma's lap. "Ouch...",Emma hissed but caught Regina so that the latter was sitting across her legs._

_Their faces were inches apart and they studied each other. Regina leaned in and captured Emma's lips softly and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. Emma placed her hands on Regina's thigh and the other on Regina's hip. When air became necessary they parted and they rested their foreheads against each other. "Since when?",Emma asked. "A freaking long time... but I didn't wanted to act on my feelings until I knew that you would be a fitful mother to Henry and responsible at work.",Regina answered and Emma smiled slightly. "I was ashamed about... my problem... I thought if you would find out you would think that you are better than me...",Emma whispered and Regina cupped her cheek. "Never.",Regina whispered and they kissed softly._

**_End Flashback_**

"Thank you for being so understanding.",Emma whispered and Regina smiled. "Always.",she whispered back and Emma leaned down and kissed her. "Since you've became my girlfriend, my whole world brightened. We had our fights but we also had our good times. Luckily more than bad times.",Emma whispered and they smiled. "You made me whole again. You taught me how to love again.",Regina answered and snuggled closer. "You remember what I said to you when I gave birth to Rose?" Emma laughed. "Yes. I also know that you broke my hand while you pushed.",Emma answered and Regina took the hand. "Sorry...",Regina whispered but grinned.

_**Flashback**_

_"Why the hell did I allow you to impregnate me?!",Regina screamed and tightened her grip on Emma's hand. Emma winced and tried to wiggle out of Regina's death grip. "Regina..." "What?",Regina snapped and looked at her murderously. "You are breaking my hand.",Emma told her and Regina snorted. "Because of you my vagina is breaking!",Regina hissed and they heard Nova's quiet chuckle. She helped the two of them having Rose. Just a little crack was heard by Emma before she felt searing pain in her hand. Regina gasped, she had felt the crack and weakened the grip. "Shit, Emma...",Regina said and Emma smiled tightly. "Everything is alright...",Emma mumbled and Regina groaned. "I'm so sorry... but that is your fault."_

_Emma just shook her head, smiling in pain. "One last push, your majesty.",Nova said and Regina gripped the bed instead of Emma. She took a deep breath before she pushed a last time. A few seconds later they heard a baby crying. They heard THEIR baby crying. Regina slumped back into the bed and smiled relieved. "May I heal you, Emma?",Regina asked and Emma nodded. She held her hand to her and Regina softly touched and healed it. "Sorry...",she whispered and Emma kissed her forehead. "It's alright. Rose is here though.",Emma told her and looked to Nova who cleaned and checked upon Rose. "Is she alright?",Emma asked and Nova nodded. "A perfect little cute baby.",she said and walked over to them. "I have to take her in a few minutes so we can treat her properly." They nodded and Regina took Rose in her arms. _

_"Hello, beautiful. We are so happy that you are finally here.",Regina whispered and kissed Rose's head. Emma caressed Rose's back and smiled lovingly at the two of them. "I love you two.",she said and Regina looked up to her. "We love you too.",she answered and they kissed. Rose gurgled and both __looked to her. The bright blue eyes, which would turn to a grass green eventually, watched them with interest. "She'll definitely have your eyes.",Regina whispered. "As long as you love mine more.",Emma said and Regina chuckled. Nova cleared her throat and the mothers nodded. They gave Rose a kiss before Emma placed Rose back into Nova's arms._

_**End Flashback**  
_

"I never thought that you could be that crass.",Emma said and Regina snorted. "I was pretty much in pain...",she answered and Emma chuckled. "It's alright. It was amusing. But you know what I loved the most? Next to our wedding and our wedding anniversaries? To see your smile when Henry, Rose, Ana, Tanya and Sebastian were marrying their true loves. You looked so proud and so happy and on these five special days I promised myself that I would try to make you smile like this every day for the rest of our lives...",Emma said and Regina smiled. "I love you for that, Emma." "The only sad thing is that we won't see our great-grandchildren marry..." "We will. Wherever we are going soon... we'll be able to watch over them.",Regina told her and Emma smiled down.

"You know what I loved the most?",Regina asked and Emma shook her head. "That no matter which holiday or which anniversary it was... you still topped your last event. You showed me every time how much I meant to you. And I'm glad that I could share my life with you.",Regina whispered and Emma smiled. "Just the best for my true and only love.",she whispered and reached over to the house phone. "I'll call Henry." Regina nodded and pulled the covers more over their bodies. "Henry? Could you bring your sister and the children to our house? We think it's time.",Emma said and heard Henry approve. They hung up and laid down.

"65 years married. 66 together... we made it pretty long.",Regina said and Emma chuckled. "That we did. You ever thought that we would make it that far?",she asked and Regina nodded. "I promised myself that I would work hard for our relationship. That I won't let you go. And I did it. I didn't let you go.",she whispered and Emma smiled. "I love you.",they whispered in sync. They just laid together there and waited for their family to come. 10 minutes later the door bursted open and a small 5 year old child bursted through the door and jumped on the bed. "Grannies?",the little girl asked and looked at them curiously. "Will you be alright again?" Both smiled sadly at her.

"No, Maike. This time we won't be alright again.",Regina whispered and Maike started crying. "Will you die?",she asked and both nodded. "NO!",she shouted and Tanya took her softly in her arms and rocked her while her wife Isabelle stroked Maike's back. Rose gave them a side-hug, while her other hand was in Ruby's hand. Regina had made her a potion so she wouldn't age until Rose was her age. Ana stood with her teenager son and her husband next to her fathers Henry and Hansel. Sebastian was kneeling by his 10 year old daughter who had started sobbing and held her. His wife had died through a car accident a few years ago. "I don't want to loose them...",his daughter sobbed and Regina smiled sadly.

"Don't cry, Janey. We had a good life. And sure... we'll be gone from earth but we'll never leave you alone. We'll always stay with you. We'll watch over you and protect you. Our pain will be gone. Don't worry.",Regina said and Jane came over to her and took her hand. "But... but we'll never be able to talk to you again.",she said and Regina shook her head. "You'll be able. We'll never leave your side. We may not be able to answer you but we will always be with you.",Regina told her and cupped her cheek. "You will always be there when we need you?",she asked quietly and both women nodded. "Yes. Or did we ever broke a promise?",Emma asked and Jane shook her head.

The men carried chairs into the room and the family sat down. They talked about everything they had done in their past. Jane, Maike and Aaron, the teenage son, were sitting closely by their parents. They watched Regina and Emma concerned. "Granny Emma?",Aaron started. "Yes, Aaron?",Emma asked and opened her eyes again. Regina was still breathing. "Will be Grandpa die soon too?",he asked her scared and she smiled softly. "I don't think so, Aaron. He is a tough guy. He survived Peter Pan, that's pretty impressive.",Emma answered and Henry smiled. "Don't worry, Aaron. The world will go down before I die.",he said and Aaron smiled slightly.

"But why does they have to die?",Maike asked and snuggled closer to Tanya who sat on Isabelle's lap. "Because they are ill, Maike. It's impressive that they survived this long...",Ruby whispered and Maike started crying again. "Don't cry. Even when we are dead, we will still be with you. Regina already told you, my dears. We raised you to honor the life and not grief over the death of others. Please don't cry. We were happy. We still are. You know... we can close our eyes and take our last breaths now and we know that we did everything we wanted. We fulfilled our wishes. We raised our children. We watched our grandchildren grow up and marry. We watched how all you little ones were born and slightly raised. It's all we ever wanted. We wanted a family and now... now we have one. A big happy family. And we are proud of you.",Emma said and the others started to cry too.

"Don't cry.",Regina croaked and Emma looked down to her and cupped her cheek. She kissed her really soft. "Everything will be alright. Just watch our last will.",Emma whispered before she laid down again. "We love you.",both said and the others smiled slightly. "We love you too.",they answered. They watched how Emma and Regina closed their eyes and cuddled. They watched how both women took their last breath at the same time. They watched how both slipped into a never ending sleep. Regina and Emma got carried out a few hours later after the family had caught themselves again. The women left and organized the funeral while the men brought Emma and Regina to the grave yard.

They found the last will on a video tape and put it in. They watched it together.

**"Well... we don't really know how to make this video so... uhm... hello, our dear sweethearts.",Emma started and Regina giggled. She was sitting on Emma's lap and had wrapped her arms around her neck. "The house will go to our firstborn. Henry. It's only fair when we take a look at our past and our original world. Our cars... we want that our great-great-grandchildren will get it. Not because we don't see you fitting but because we want them to know about us... although we know that you'll tell them enough about us. We just want that they know that even if they aren't born we love them already.", Regina said **and the group smiled.

**"Our money will go into college fonds for Maike, Jane and Aaron. And the rest... I think you can sort it out without arguing.",Emma added and Regina smiled. "Of course they will. They are our family.",Regina said and cupped Emma's cheek. Emma dipped Regina and gave her a hickey. "Emma!",Regina shouted and than she started giggling again. Emma lifted her up again and they locked eyes. They were quiet. Just staring into each other's eyes. **The group saw the love the two of them held for each other.** "God... you are absolutely beautiful.",Emma whispered and Regina blushed. "You too.",Regina answered and laid her head on Emma's shoulder. "You are my dream coming true." Emma looked down to her again and smiled. "Tomorrow is our 64th anniversary...",she whispered and Regina smiled. **

**"Iceland?",Regina asked her and Emma's face lit up. **Over these years they had visited 65 countries. Every anniversary they had been gone for a week just to visit a few cities and learn a bit about the countries culture. They had loved their stay on Iceland, especially Regina because of the horses which were living on the island.

**"Oh... the camera is still on.",Emma said when she saw the red light on it. Regina blushed and snuggled close to Emma again. "We love you, sweethearts. And when you see this. Don't cry or we'll haunt you.",she said than to the camera **and the group started laughing.** "I have a last wish... please bury me and Regina in the same coffin... I don't think that I could be happy when I would be parted from her. Even in death.",Emma said and they saw how Regina's eyes filled with tears. "Neither could I be.",Regina said. Emma and Regina were giving each other a last kiss before Emma turned off the camera.**

They showed the video on Emma's and Regina's funeral. People started to cry and to laugh.

"So...you've heard them.",Rose said and wiped her tears away and cleared her throat. "I think Ma wanted to show us with that video that they were ready to die for a long time because they were happy. And we should keep them in our memories like they were there on the video. Happy and in love. We should keep in our mind what they did for this town since 66 longs years. They raised us. They kept the town running. They protected the town. They protected us. They loved all of us. And I am going to respect their last wish. I won't cry about their death anymore. I'll honor their life. What they did for us. Regina and Emma Swan... my mothers... I'm glad that I'm their daughter because they taught me what love is. They taught me what I needed to know in life. They were the best what I could wish for... Moms... I love you."

The people in the church clapped. Rose left the front and Henry, Hansel, Sebastian, Aaron and two good friends of the family carried the coffin to the grave where everyone said their goodbyes before the most of them went away and the grave got closed. The family was sad but they tried to be brave and not to cry. They laid down their flowers and left too.

_Regina and Emma were standing behind the family and smiled. "You think we can go now?",Regina asked and looked to Emma who now was young again like her. Emma nodded. "Yes. They'll make it. They still have each other. Let's find our peace, Gina. We deserve it.",Emma said and held her hand to Regina. She took it and they turned to a bright light. "Ready for our final happy end?",Emma asked and Regina nodded. "Always." They walked to the light and left the earth._

**The end:)**


End file.
